


Sleepy Flight

by Miriyoku_Rio



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriyoku_Rio/pseuds/Miriyoku_Rio
Summary: What do you do when you find a sleepy Akko in the library? Teach her the fundamentals of flying until she falls asleep.





	Sleepy Flight

**Author's Note:**

> When will I write a full story, who knows.

Akko sighed as she continued to strum her fingers on the wooden desk. Stacks of books surrounded her slumped figure like a forte, threatening to fall with the smallest of tremors. On book lay open before her, the words beginning to form into one as she struggled to keep her eyes open. It was obvious she was fighting a losing battle against sleep, her tired muscles wanting nothing more than to be enveloped with warm sheets.

"Akko? So this is where you have been."

Since the large library had been pretty much abandoned from when she arrived, it came as no surprise when the sudden smooth voice caught her off guard. Her eyes blinking rapidly until her vision landed on a very beautiful sight. The talented with was standing not too far from the entrance, her arms crossed over chest and her eyebrow raised in what Akko hoped to be amusement.

One could only hope with Diana Cavendish.

"What reason could you possibly have to be in the library at such an hour? Something reckless I presume?" The insult was responded in the form of a pout; Akko's red eyes left Diana's blue, mumbling under her breath.

"I was just studying on something professor Ursula tried teaching me earlier." She looked back down at the forgotten book, shaking her head to rid the signs of an oncoming migraine. "Ugh," perhaps it was time to forget the books and curl up in her warm, soft bed. Her face brightened at the thought.

Diana continued to study the other witch before her in silence, her clever mind searching for the next words to say. Striding towards her fellow student, Diana tore her gaze from Akko to peer at the book she had been using as a makeshift pillow, nose wrinkling at the slight drool patch that was on the page. She was quick to pick up the very simple style writing and the large pictures. Definitely a children's book. "We all have to start somewhere." She then looked back into Akko's curious gaze, her wide eyes failing at hiding her obvious fatigue. It was then a sudden idea invaded her mind, latching on to all her focus until it was all she could think of. "I suppose it would't hurt," she was about to go on patrol anyway. "Follow me."

Leaving no room for argument, Diana turned away and began making her way out, lips twitching upwards when the sound of a chair falling over and stumbling feet began rushing to catch up with her could be heard from where she left the other witch. "D-Diana wait up!"

The platinum blonde stopped short of the exit, putting on an impatient expression as she waited until Akko was at her side. "Where are we going?"

Instead of answering, Diana continued to walk. The journey was met with silence as both witches chose to keep quiet. Diana out of having nothing more to say and Akko being too wrapped up in keeping herself awake. She didn't even notice when the cool air of the night caressed her face, eradicating some of her fatigue as she looked up at the sea of glowing stars that welcomed her from the outside.

"Akko." Drawing her attention back to Diana, her eyes landed on the broom that was in her outstretched hand. "Take your first position. I'm going to teach you the basics on how to take off."

"Eh? Why?" Not that she didn't appreciate the sudden help from Diana Cavendish of all people, she was certainly intrigued by the idea on why the other witch was being nice out of completely nowhere.

"Just do as I say, hopefully this won't take very long." She crossed her arms and waited as Akko took the first position, placing her legs on either side of the broom then looking back towards Diana.

Diana, in turn, scoped Akko's movements and posture, trying not to cringe at the slacked form the other girl had. The other girl was tired after all, something as simple as standing seemed to be a difficult for the young witch. Sighing, Diana walked over until she was standing behind Akko; the pleasant warmth the brunette was radiating being almost calming, yet her heart increased its pace. She reached around Akko's sides ignoring the shocked noises emitting from the other and gently taking a hold of Akko's hands. "Loosen your grip."

Her voice was like liquid gold by her hear, the silken tone sending pleasant shivers down her spine as she found herself gulping; nervousness taking a-hold of her system and causing her heart to skyrocket. She did as was asked, her hands loosening around the wood and almost melting inside Diana's. "L-like this?"

"That's right. Now, I want you to imagine being in the air."

"Like when the air goes through my hair and everything? That kind of stuff."

"That is... one way to put it."

And with that Akko closed her eyes, remembering what it was like every time she had been on a broom. Granted, she was usually behind someone, peering over their shoulder and being blocked from whatever was in front of them. Her mind then recalled the time she had been, quite literally, trapped on Shooting Star. What it felt like to freely be able to fly on the broom, even if it wasn't her own magic that had caused it to fly.

"Tia Freyre." The words almost went unnoticed, but the feeling of her feet leaving the ground brought her attention back to reality. She gasped, instinctively leaning back into Diana and tightening her hold on the broom.

"You need to relax, stiff movements will stop you from flying." Akko took in a deep breath, once again loosening her hold; however she didn't move away from Diana. In fact she moved closer, indulging herself within the others warmth that contrasted against the cold night air.

Diana then took control of the broom, causing their bodies to become ever closer to the point where Akko could feel the other heartbeat against her back; Diana's slow, calming breaths warming her ear. She turned her head to gaze upon Luna Nova, the large school looking very serene on the clear night. Akko could feel her eyelids once again become heavy, her breathing decreasing its pace until it became a steady rhythm.

Diana was quick to pick up the change in the other student, continuing to fly even after Akko was fast asleep against her. The brunette's head resting on her shoulder as she nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Should it have been under different circumstances, Diana would have woken the other up, but the talented witch let it slide tonight. Seeing the peaceful expression almost made it worth it.

"Now, if only you could learn to fly yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Amanda yet here we are


End file.
